


Nancy (with the laughing face)

by justpeachytea



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpeachytea/pseuds/justpeachytea
Summary: A very short blurb based on the song by Frank Sinatra! Jonathan realizes that he cares for Nancy, though he's hesitant to admit it.





	Nancy (with the laughing face)

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends, i'm back with another jancy! sorry this is very short and doesn't describe their romantic relationship, but trust me, eventual romance is obviously afoot for these two. i'll continue with longer fics soon, but I got this idea on a whim. (And there's obviously ones i've started but not finished, but i'm happy to be back in the jancy spirit.

_If I don't see her each day, I miss her_  
_Gee, what a thrill each time I kiss her_  
_I've got a terrible case_  
_On Nancy with the laughin' face_  
_She takes the winter and makes it summer_  
_But summer could take some lessons from her_  
_Picture a tomboy in lace_  
_That's Nancy with the laughin' face_  
_Have you ever heard mission bells ringin'?_  
_Well, she'll give you the very same glow_  
_When she speaks, you would think it was singin'_  
_Just hear her say hello_

Jonathan Byers was in love with a girl named Nancy Wheeler. Nancy doe-eyed, wavy haired, flushed-cheeked, with a smile that made you dizzy and voice that felt like honey, Wheeler. Of course he denied it at first. She was just your neighbourhood good girl, with good grades, a middle class family, who just wanted to be cool and find adventure. That's why she hung around Steve Harrington and his so called "friends". More like cronies, some would say. To be honest, Steve wasn't the worst of the bunch, but he was the popular boy who smoked cigars, shotgunned beers, snuck out _and in_ , and had _the hair_ , and every girl who swung that way wanted a piece of him. Not like Barb Holland wasn't good enough—she was Nancy's best friend after all, that trumped everything and anything—she loved Barb to pieces, but Steve was your poppa's shiny red convertible, and you wanted to take a spin. But Steve Harrington was also the boy who shouted slurs and called girls sluts, but everyone liked to gloss over that part.  


But by some miracle, Nancy spent time with Jonathan. Not always because she really wanted to, but because she had to, monster hunting is a two person job. But he could tell they had developed some trust, and it wasn't like they were complete strangers either. He caught glimpses of her when ever he came to pick up his brother Will at the Wheeler's house, Nancy yelling down the basement steps to Will that Jonathan had arrived. He never really thought of it at the time, they both mutually knew of one another's existence, but as time progressed he found out more about the daughter of a nuclear family, what type of person she really was. Loss, fear, and determination did that to you. Nancy was loyal, friendly, considerate, and a bit impulsive. But oh boy, she was determined. Whatever she set her mind to she got, one way or another. It happened with her grades, and subsequently, Steve Harrington. But Nancy was loveable, most of all. Earning the affections and sung praises of neighbourhood parents (her mother Karen's friends), teachers, and her friends. She was sweet, polite, and caring. She always put others first.  
Nancy was also beautiful. Not just her appearance, her long brown hair, elvish features, sugary yet firm voice, in the way she cocked a gun, clenched her jaw, and always ready to take whatever she was given. He'd never met anyone like her, and that became apparent the more time they spent together. She could plan like a son of a gun, and she knew how to think things through. They also made for a pretty good team, he and Nancy. Unlikely, yet true. The "creep with the camera" and Nancy Wheeler definitely weren't everyone's first guess, but to be honest, people usually thought of Jonathan as someone who couldn't get a partner even if he tried. But Nancy, she saw something in Jonathan. Maybe not romantically, but she'd given him more of herself than anyone had before. Nancy Wheeler! He couldn't believe it himself some days, but he supposed Nancy Wheeler would be considered his first friend in a long while, apart from Will.  


Though, a part of him deep inside realized he wasn't content with being occasional acquaintances with her. Hell, let alone if they became best friends. He just felt it when he met her oceanic gaze, saw her smile, or made her laugh. It was a long shot to hope, but he wanted Nancy Wheeler to love him back. There was just something about Nancy.


End file.
